Adieux
by Chryseis7
Summary: Fic trop courte pour un résumé, mais ne la lisez pas si vous êtes déprimés !


Adieux

Auteur : Chryséis

Site : http/perso.orange.fr/atlantis.fanart/

Genre : Drame _un passage (encadré par des astérisques rouges) pourrait choquer les âmes sensibles _

Résumé : fic trop courte pour un résumé

Saisons : 1 & 2

Disclamer : tout ceci n'est pas à moi… je ne gagne pas d'argent.. Etc.…

Note : A NE SURTOUT PAS LIRE SI VOUS ETES DEPRIMES !

Il était là, planté en plein milieu de l'infirmerie, le regard vide. Ses yeux se posèrent une nouvelle fois sur une silhouette qui se découpait sous un drap blanc. Le silence régnait dans l'infirmerie: il pouvait entendre les battement de son propre cœur. Ce silence… Ce silence tellement oppressant que cela lui donnait envie de hurler, mais sa gorge lui faisait mal, était incapable de produire le moindre son. Il s'approcha lentement de cette silhouette. Ses pas résonnaient. Il tendit la main en direction du drap blanc et l'enleva dans geste lent. Son visage apparut. Son teint était de la même couleur que ce maudit drap blanc. Au premier abord, on aurait pu croire qu'elle dormait paisiblement, mais lorsque les yeux s'attardent, cela devient inquiétant: sa cage thoracique ne se soulève plus au gré de la respiration. Plus de souffle, plus de vie. Ses cheveux blonds étaient posés sur ses épaules. Il en saisit une mèche, la laissa ensuite retomber pour dessiner les contours de son visage avec sa main sans pour autant parvenir à la toucher. Il sentait le froid sous ses doigts. Son regard se détourna et alla se déposer sur la porte d'entrée. Il avait du mal à penser que ce calme effrayant succédait à un tumulte, à une effervescence. Comment un endroit pouvait-il être si bruyant et l'instant d'après si calme? Comme on passe de la vie à la mort en si peu de temps. Il se remémora ce qu'il s'était passé il y avait à peine une heure.

_L'alarme retentit dans l'infirmerie:«une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement. Je répète, une équipe médicale en salle d'embarquement.» Carson reconnu la voix du docteur Weir. Il prépara le matériel et courut en direction de la salle d'embarquement. L'équipe du major Lorne était arrivée, mais dans quel état…Le major Lorne soutenait une personne que Carson avait déjà croisée dans les couloirs, le docteur ne se souvenait plus de son nom, son visage était en sang. Le sergent Miller tenait quelqu'un dans ses bras. Le docteur Beckett avança le brancard, permettant ainsi au militaire de déposer son fardeau. C'était Laura Cadman. _ - _Que s'est-il passé? demanda le docteur tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie. _ - _On s'est fait canarder par des sortes d'avions par un peuple ennemis, répondit Miller, en jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière lui au major Lorne qui supportait toujours le soldat. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps avant de pouvoir aller chercher Cadman. Le projectile a explosé près de nous, le lieutenant était la plus proche, ça a explosé dans son dos. _ _Il examina Laura: le gilet par balle avait été arraché par la puissance de l'explosion et son T-shirt avait été en partie déchiré. A l'aide de ciseaux, il découpa ce qu'il restait du T-shirt. Elle avait des bouts de métaux plantés dans sa chair, dont un qui avait probablement atteint un poumon. Le brancard était inondé par son sang. Il y avait autre chose, se dit Carson. Son pantalon était le plus endommagé. Il le découpa aussi. L'artère fémorale avait été sectionnée d'où la présence en abondance de son sang. Il pressa l'artère avec ses deux doigts afin d'éviter l'écoulement de sang. _ - _Préparez moi deux culots de sang et aidez moi à la mettre sur la table d'opération! _

_Laura commença à tousser, un filet de sang coulait de sa bouche. _

- _J'ai froid et je sens que ça coule dans mon dos, dit-elle entre deux toussotements. _

- _On va t'opérer, tu as une hémorragie interne, mais l'opération devrait suffire à la stopper. _

- _Carson, je ne suis pas idiote, j'ai l'artère tranchée et j'ai perdu beaucoup de sang, répondit-elle avec une voix de plus en plus faible. _

- _Tais-toi. Tout est en place pour l'opération, nous allons commencer, dit-il à l'intention des infirmiers. _

- _Carson, promet moi de tenir ta promesse si l'opération échoue, murmura Laura. _

- _Elle n'échouera pas, répondit Carson. _

- _Carson… _

- _D'accord. _

- _Aller chercher d'autres culots de sang, que le cœur ait quelque chose à pomper, ordonna-t-il. _

_Il perfusa Laura. Il tenait sa main jusqu'à que celle-ci s'endorme. _

_L'opération était commencée depuis plus de deux heures. Carson faisait du mieux qu'il pouvait, mais plusieurs débris étaient profondément ancrés dans la chair, allant plus loin que ses poumons. Il les avait retirés minutieusement, vaillant à recoudre chaque endroit endommagé. On lui apportait régulièrement d'autres litres de sang. L'hémorragie avait été ralentie. Il continua sa besogne pendant encore deux longues heures. Le sang avait enfin fini de s'écouler à l'intérieur d'elle. Il remercia ses assistants. Il mis sa patiente à l'écart de l'infirmerie, cet endroit faisait office de salle de réveil. Il vérifia les constantes du lieutenant avant d'aller nettoyer et ranger ses instruments dans la salle d'opération. Il était soulagé que l'opération soit finie et qu'elle se soit si bien déroulée. _

_L'opération était finie depuis un quart d'heure. Carson était en train de se laver les mains lorsqu'il entendit une alarme sonore particulièrement forte provenant de l'arrière de l'infirmerie. Il se précipita vers elle. Les battements du cœur de Laura s'affaiblissaient à chaque contraction. Il fit basculer Laura sur le côté: tout son dos était violacé. _

- _Préparez la table d'opération! L'hémorragie ne s'est pas arrêtée! _

_Un long bip se fit entendre. _

- _Apportez moi du sang! hurla-t-il. _

_L'infirmier hochait la tête. _

- _Faut-il que je le répète! _

- _Docteur… Il n'y a plus rien à faire… Il n'y a presque plus de… _

- _Depuis quand vous êtes qualifié pour dire ce genre de chose! _

_Il se rua vers une armoire et sortit un culot de sang, le transféra à Cadman et commença un massage cardiaque pendant cinq minutes. _

- _Préparer le défibrillateur! _

_Personne ne bougea. Carson s'arrêta net. Regarda le moniteur qui affichait une ligne horizontale. Sa respiration était saccadée. Il coupa le son du moniteur. _

- _Heure du décès: 23 heures 32, dit-il avec difficulté. _

_Il enleva ses gants et les jeta d'un geste rageur sur le sol, regarda tout le personnel médical et s'en alla. _

Il n'était revenu que deux heures plus tard. Il savait pertinemment qu'il serait seul à cette heure-ci. Il s'assit près d'elle, lui prit sa main. Une larme coula le long de sa joue.

- Je te ramènerais chez toi, je te le promets…

FIN

P.S: voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. Je sais c'est pas super joyeux tout ça! Désolée si je me suis trompée dans les termes médicaux. J'attends vos commentaires, qu'ils soient positifs ou négatifs.


End file.
